1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mobile shelving systems, and more particularly to economical mobile shelving having modular components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mobile storage systems have been developed for storing supplies, books, and other items. Such equipment is becoming increasingly popular because of its ability to conserve expensive building space.
A mobile storage system includes one or more wheeled carriages that travel along rails mounted in the building floor. A stationary shelving unit may be fixed in the floor at one or both ends of the rails. The carriages may have manually operated mechanical assists for moving them. Some systems include electric motors and suitable drive components for moving the carriages.
Prior mobile storage systems are typically custom designed for the particular application. The rails are imbedded in the building floor. The carriages are designed specifically to suit particular space requirements. Such parameters as rails spacing, carriage width and length, and shelving type are special for each installation.
Such systems were and continue to be entirely satisfactory for a large of number of users. However, a need has developed for mobile storage systems that are less expensive then the prior ones, and also that may be more easily installed. Some attempts have been made to fulfill that need. The resulting equipment is not entirely satisfactory, however, because some of the components remain undesirably expensive, and installation is excessively time consuming and difficult.